gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! (Song)
Sensha-dō Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! (Sensha-dō March! Panzer vor!) is one of OST in Girls und Panzer. It is widely played during Battle in which Ooarai Girls High School participate. It also played as the opening credits music for Girls und Panzer der Film. This Music is used by Ooarai Girls Academy. Written by: Tsutomu Mizushima Performed by: Anglerfish Team *'Mai Fuchigami' *'Ai Kayano' *'Mami Ozaki' *'Ikumi Nakagami' *'Yuka Iguchi' From: Girls Und Panzer Fan Disc |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- 進め　桜吹雪舞う　麗しの道 進め　友と肩並べ　手をたずさえ 笑顔と　優しさ　乙女の勲章よ 行けよ　行けよ　ひたすらに　前へ前へ ---- 風になびく夢　散らさぬよう 見事咲かせて　いざ　みせましょう ---- 狙え　高き気高き　理想の的を 狙え　瞳輝かせ　明日を信じ 勇気と　元気は　乙女の嗜みよ 撃てよ　撃てよ　心決め　強く強く ---- 後ろを振り向かず 地面を踏みしめて 空は飛べないけれど 歩んだ道だけが 道になるはずだから ---- 風に揺れる日も　泣きたい日も 常に悔いなき　いざ　戦いを ---- 届け　空に　高らかに　勝利の祈り 届け　花よ　嵐よ　奇跡を起こせ 後には　退かない　乙女の心意気 響け　響け　轟けよ　栄冠 ---- その日まで前進！ |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Susume sakura fubuki mau uruwashi no michi Susume tomo to kata narabe te wo tazusae Egao to yasashisa otome no kunshō yo Ike yo, yuke yo! hitasura ni mae e mae e Kaze ni nabiku yume chirasanuyō Migoto sakasete iza misemashō! ---- Nerae takaki kedakaki risō no mato wo Nerae hitomi kagayakase ashita wo shinji Yūki to genki wa otome no tashinami yo Ute yo, ute yo! kokoro kime tsuyoku tsuyoku Ushiro wo furimukazi Jimen wo fumishimete Sora wa tobenai keredo Ayunda michi dake ga Michi ni naru hazu dakara Kaze ni yureru hi mo nakitai hi mo Tsune ni kui naki iza tatakai wo! ---- Todoke sora ni takaraka ni shōri no inori Todoke hana yo arashi yo kiseki wo okose Ato ni wa hikanai otome no kokoro-iki Hibike, hibike! todoroke yo eikan Sono hi made zenshin! |-|English Lyrics= ---- Onward, on to the path adorned by falling cherry blossoms Onward, with your friends at your side, holding hand in hand Your smiles and your kindness are the honors of young maidens Let's press on! let's press on!, unwaveringly, always marching forward Your dreams may flutter in the winds, but don't you let them go Show the world your dedication, let them see you bloom Take aim, shoot for the skies, let your dreams soar till they meet their goals Take aim, don't lose that spark, keep your chin up, believe in tomorrow Your courage and your cheerfulness are the skills of young maidens Fire away, fire away! straight and true, with all of your resolve Never ever turning back With your feet firmly on the ground Even though you cannot fly Only the path you tread Surely will become the path for you There may be days when you're tested to the point of tears Always fight on with honor, and never with any regrets! ---- Send up your prayers for victory up on high in the skies! Send up your flowers, oh storms, grant us a good miracle There can be no turning back, let's show them our spirit, ladies! Let us sing, let us sing! shout battle cry of honor March forward to that day!﻿ |} References *Youtube Category:Songs Category:Ooarai Girls' High School